The Girl in the Alley
by Kagamine Lover16
Summary: The long awaited prequel to Girl in the Garden, Sarah's been taken, and she's found by a very good looking puppet maker.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Girl in the Alley**

**A/N: Howdy! If some of you don't already know, I already have another OC story, The Girl in the Garden. This is just the prequel. I hope you enjoy it! (Because I hate it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler**

**Drocell's POV:**

I walked down the street. The music box was playing still. Soon, I heard crying. I turned my head down an alleyway. There was a girl. She had the Hope Piece in her hand, and she was wearing strange clothes, a coat with many colors, and blue pants. I walked towards her.

"Hello. Are you lost?" She looked towards me then stood up.

"D-don't. Try anything." I started walking closer to her.

"What is your name?" I asked cautiously,

"Sarah. You?" I smirked a little at her boldness,

"You will learn in time." I started to play my music box, and soon, she collapsed.

"Master. I will collect her for you." I was new at this, but I didn't feel right doing this. Either way, Master's orders. She was quite peaceful sleeping. I knelt down and stroked her cheek the best I could. I picked her up, and carried her to the shop. I went through the backdoor and into the mansion. Master told me which room to put her in, and I laid her down on the blue mattress. I put out her dress for tomorrow out of the closet and hung it on the knob of her closet. I cocked my head to the side, and looked at her.

"I thought to myself. She is very beautiful sleeping." And I walked away.

**~Backwards Time Skip~ (A/N: Déjà vu, I'm telling you)**

**Sarah's POV:**

I walked down the street of the Richmond suburbs, my hand on my pepper spray; never know who was out on the streets tonight. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I pulled out my pepper spray.

"Who's out there?" I shouted confidently, this wasn't the first time this has happened, with my sweet looking face and light skin, I normally came off as easy. My mom said that I get my skin from my dad, who died a few months after I was born; I normally had to throw creeps off of me because of it.

_"London Bridges falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridges falling down, my fair lady."_ A masculine voice sung in the darkness. Okay, I've heard and seen plenty of weird things in the past, but this one takes the cake.

"What?" I shouted, and then a dude with white hair and what looked like a French Navy uniform on, stood into the light of the street lamp. The thing that stood out the most about him was the wings. They were large and white, with feathers falling off of them every now and then.

"Now, now. No need for that. Come with me. You shall be mine now." Suddenly, I felt myself grow sleepy. I dropped the pepper spray and started to fall.

"Damn…It." I muttered. Before it all turned black.

I woke up in an alleyway. I found a ring in my hand. I started crying for some reason, I was worried, who was going to take care of Mom? Who was going to help pay the bills? Soon, I heard the song again. I turned to see a man with red hair walking towards me.

"Hello. Are you lost?" He asked me, with absolutely no emotion whatsoever.

"D-Don't try anything." I stuttered.

"What is your name?" He asked me, with a blank face.

"Sarah. You?" I asked him

"You'll find out in time." Suddenly I felt sleepy. And I collapsed. Again!?

I woke up (again) in a large bed with a black quilt and a purple embroidery on it. I yawned and scratched my head when I realized what happened. The French dude? Pepper spray? Dolls?! I'd actually always been a big fan of dolls; I used to save all my money for ball-jointed dolls, they were my few possessions that held value. I saw a dress that was 95% ruffles 5% real fabric. It was purple and white, but it was all I had besides this nightgown. After I changed, I opened the large door to find a dark hallway. I tiptoed down the halls when my stomach growled. I soon caught a whiff of steak and corn. I followed it like a dog follows the scent of bacon in those dog food commercials. Eventually, I found a room with the door opened. I walked in to find the man with red hair cooking. His head turned jerkily towards me. I stood my ground.

"Oh, hello. I thought I heard someone in the hall." He said, toneless, as usual.

"Hi." I said warily.

"Oh yes, I'm Drocell Keinz, at your service." He said as he bent down woodenly.

"Now, I made some food for you." He set a plate full of juicy food down on an old table.

"Thanks." I said cautiously, and sat down and started stuffing my mouth.

"Aren't you eating?" I asked him.

"No. I normally don't have an appetite." I shrugged. He seemed to have something about him that I was curious about.

"Why do you talk like this?" I asked imitating his monotone voice.

"I thought to myself; I don't know why."

"Okay. What do you do around here?"

"I follow Master's orders of course."

"Oh, so you're like, the butler?"

"Yes." He jerked up, giving me a mini-heart attack.

"Master needs us." He started walking to the exit. I took another bite and followed him. You may be wondering why I wasn't freaking out or anything. Well, I was 99.99% sure that this was a dream. So I just played along. Eventually, we stopped by a pair of French doors, and Drocell pushed both open. When we got in, he kneeled, I decided to play along so I bowed my head in respect.

"Master. I've brought her in." Drocell said, head still down.

"Good. Now, leave us. I will question her." Drocell stood.

"Of course." And with that he left.

"So, you're awfully calm. Why is that?" I smirked.

"Well, obviously this is some hallucination or dream so, may as well play along." I heard him chuckle.

"If that's what you want to believe. I will just wait for you to 'wake up' then. Alright, be gone with you. Drocell will show you the ropes." For some reason, my strong belief that I was in a dream just went from 99.99% to 90.11%. Those math tutors really paid off.

"Okay." I ran out of the doors to find Drocell, standing in front of me.

"Hey, so he said you'll show me the ropes around here?" I asked.

"You don't believe." He said.

"Huh?"

"You'll see." He moved his head closer to my ear and whispered.

"You're not dreaming." I'm sure I blushed. Sure old guys have thrown themselves at me, but I still have never had a boyfriend or a real crush before. So to have someone do that to me, and to be this attractive was a real shock. He jerked back up.

"Come. I will lead you to the laundry room."

"Okay." We traveled all around the castle, I mentally took notes about the olden day dish, laundry, and dining rooms etc. Finally, we came to the last room in the mansion. The library. I gasped. Like all famous heroines I have a deep love for books.

"Wow! Look at this!" I immediately ran towards a large book that said _A Midsummer's Night Dream_.

"Do you like it?" Drocell asked me.

"This is amazing!" I climbed a giant ladder up to another book that said Hamlet.

"My school never had real classics like these. I love this! Thank you so much!" I said, smiling, something I hadn't done since the time that I'd saved that little middle school student Sammy from a bunch of girls at school, they'd been making fun of her because she'd gone goth after her brother ended up in the hospital.

"Of course. Now clean it." Drocell demanded, snapping back to reality. Or, virtual reality as I'm now calling it.

"What." I said,

"Since you'll be working for Master, you'll have to help clean and do chores of course." I sighed.

"Can I read as I work?"

"I don't see why not."

"Alright then, see you when I'm done!" But he'd already slammed the doors shut. I shrugged and picked up Hamlet and started reading.

**Drocell's POV:**

"Master. Why are we sparing her?" I asked.

"Because I want to see how this turns out." I turned my head to the side.

"How?"

"I want to try and make the perfect doll. And she may help."

"Yes sir." I left the room.

"I thought to myself; she is very beautiful. Blonde hair. I wonder why the ends are pink? And why did I feel warm when I saw her?" I shrugged and kept walking. Eventually I got to the Library.

"Sar-" I was stunned. The library was in sparkling condition, the spider webs gone and the books all organized. And in the chairs on the second floor, was Sarah.

"Oh!Drocell! Is it okay?"

"It is amazing." I said,

"Really?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, her blonde hair waving down.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She giggled.

"C'mon, want to read with me?"

**Sarah's POV:**

"Why not?" Suddenly he jerked up.

"It's time for dinner." He stood up and I followed. We went to the kitchen and started cooking.

"Are you still dreaming?" He asked, with almost a hint of sarcasm, but he still sounded like a robot. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever trick this is or however many actors were hired, I don't care, I've got a test tomorrow anyway. Got to study."

"You can't study in your sleep." Honestly, this was seeming less and less like a dream and more and more real.

"I think the soup's done."

"Of course." We sat down at the table. He continued to stare at me as I ate.

"Um, am I allowed to wear my old clothing by any chance?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you." I smiled at him. Still, he gave me the same look. Soon, I finished and we went upstairs to my room.

"Wow! This view is breathtaking."

"Beautiful isn't it?" I turned to see the white haired man. Drocell bowed on his knee.

"Master."

"Drocell, have you collected the next owner?"

"Collected?"

"Collected is a bit of a cruel word. More like we invite them in for our show. You should join us sometime." My eyes widened. I turned to Drocell.

"Wait a second-" he started.

"This is the freakiest dream ever!" I ran to my room and landed on the bed. I pinched my shoulder. Knowing that I would be home soon. But when I opened my eyes, I was still here.

"Maybe harder." I used my nails. Nothing. I started crying.

"Shit."

"Shit! SHIT!" I cried out.

"What is going on!?" I shouted. I heard a knock at my door.

"It is me." Drocell.

"Get the hell away from me!" I was freaking out.

"Drocell, I'm-" I heard music and suddenly started to get sleepy. I fell asleep. Again.

**Drocell's POV:**

"Get the hell away from me!" I took a step back. I. _Hurt._ I felt something in me that I never had before. I decided to play her a melody to make her fall asleep. I soon heard her softly breathing, and I knew she was asleep.

"The experiment has begun. Ha ha, Drocell. How do you feel?" Master asked, approaching me.

"As if she pierced my chest."

"Good. It has begun."

**A/N: HEY! I FINALLY MADE THE PREQUEL! YAY! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The New Recruit**

**A/N: Aloha, this took a while because I had writer's block. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Sarah's POV:**

I never left my room now. Every day though, when I woke up there was a new book and a new dress. I put on my latest one; it was black with an extra top layer. I had to leave my room to eat though. I tiptoed out into the hallway. I entered the Kitchen like I always did, but today, Drocell was in there.

"Oh, hello Sarah. Would you like some breakfast?" He said with his nonchalant expression.

"Is i-it poisoned? "I asked warily.

"No. I would like to talk. Sit please." I ate and he started to talk.

"My master was simply trying to scare you. He is trying to make the perfect doll. Trying to make them as human as possible. Like us." Even as he tried to have a conversation, he was emotionless.

"So. We still will make dolls though?" I asked confused.

"Yes. But only to help make then pure. We are not criminals. We simply heal them."

"So, he was just messing with me?" He nodded.

"Okay." I sighed,

"Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is our first mission." I nodded and went upstairs. I was still insecure about this, but it couldn't hurt to try it and see if it was like, witchcraft or something. I shrugged, then the music again. Every night it played, making me sleepy, and soon, I collapsed on my bed.

**Drocell's POV:**

I played the song again. I did it every night, to help her sleep. My lips curled up just the slightest bit. Every time I did this, I felt something warm grow inside me.

"Goodnight." I whispered. And I left.

**~Time Skip~**

**Sarah's POV**

I woke up and immediately felt like a rock. I lifted my head lazily and slumped out of bed. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I yawned. And in walked Drocell. My eyes widened.

"Drocell!" I fell over in shock.

"Are you all right?" He asked, rushing to my side, but his voice was still emotionless. I nodded embarrassed,

"Yeah. Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my head, where I'd fallen.

"I was just waking you so that we could get ready, I didn't think to myself that you would invite me in. Why did you look so shocked? Who else would've come in?" He asked, his head jerked to the side. With the smallest glint of anger and fear in eyes from something, but what?

"Oh, nothing, just a habit." I said sheepishly.

"Oh. Then I will leave you to your business. We leave in a half hour, you'd better get ready." And he walked out without another word.

I sighed "You remind me of my mom way too much." I sighed, I found that my closet was actually full of clothes this time, I picked out a black one with a white underskirt. I walked outside to find Drocell cooking again.

"Oh, yes! You're cooking again!" I exclaimed, sitting down. He set a plate full of carbs down in front of me.

"I'm gonna get fat off of you." I whined. And I thought I could see just the hint of a smirk played on his face. I gobbled up the food, and smiled at him.

"Come. Let's go." He said, standing. I nodded, wiping my mouth with the napkin.

"Oh yes, you'll need these." He said, coming up behind me, placing a coat on me, I blushed as he placed a pair of earmuffs on, gently brushing my hair, then when he put on my mittens, gently holding my hand in place, and slipping them on. I swear I was that my face was so hot, that I could make a tea kettle whistle if I put it on my face . He led me to the top of the roof, and I saw him standing, looking like he was about to drop. Then, he turned to me, taking what looked like a marionette controller, and soon, strings leapt out of them, flying towards me, I felt strings grasp my arms and legs, I gasped.

"Don't worry," Drocell said, walking towards me, uncomfortably close. Well more like blushing close.

"Trust me." He said, and I nodded nervously.

"Close your eyes. Go limp; give all control of your body to me." He said, I didn't want to oblige at first. Was he like those perverted old men I met on the street? I thought I could trust him!

"I promise, I won't hurt you." That last line hit me like a ton of bricks, I nodded, and went limp, and eyes shut tightly. Soon, I felt like the wind had gotten stronger,

"Hey Drocell, is there a storm or something scheduled today?" I asked, he didn't reply.

"Drocell?" I opened my eyes to see that Drocell wasn't on the rooftop, and neither was I! I shouted as I saw that I was flying! My arms were in a star shape, but because of my position, I couldn't see anything above me. After a bit of air sickness and swallowing down my stomach a few times, I realized how fun it was, my mother had never been able to afford a trip involving a plane, the most was when we went to West Virginia to visit my grandparents. The trips got more and more scarce, and they eventually stopped happening. The last time was when I went to my Grandpapa's funeral, and Grandmama got sent to a hospital because she missed him, and tried to end her life. Soon, I could feel cold tears escaping my eyes, and I couldn't wipe them away. Soon, I felt myself slow down, and I was lowering. I eventually landed on a field, covered with light snow. I lifted my boots, revealing green grass. I realized, I could move my limbs!

"Yes! Wait, Drocell?" I called out,

"Yes?" I heard behind me, giving me a mini-heart attack.

"Dude! Stop sneaking up on me!" I practically shouted. He shrugged jerkily.

"Then don't be so approachable." He said,

"Damn you…" I said, but in a joking way.

"Let's go. Our first mission is for a girl named Patricia." He said I nodded and followed him to a large house; it was almost like a townhouse.

"Alright, let's go." Drocell said, and he jumped up, landing on a third-story windowsill. I gasped at his agility, normally; he was all robotic and wooden.

"I can't do that!" I exclaimed, he pulled out the controller from earlier, and suddenly, I could feel strings wrapping around my torso, and I was being lifted to where Drocell was, eventually, I landed on the windowsill next to him.

"Alright, now go in, and put this," He said, pulling out a beautiful blue diamond ring,

"Under her pillow." I nodded, Drocell opened my window for me, and I slipped inside. The room was clean and neat. Too neat. I'm always one for a little spill somewhere, so to have such a flawless room irks me. I slipped the ring under her pillow, and tugged at the sheets just a bit. Just a bit.

"Alright, let's go." I said as I closed the window. Drocell looked inside, than at me.

"Really?" He asked me, with just the hint of annoyance. I shrugged,

"I'm anti-OCD." I said smiling. He sighed, and took out the controllers, again, I felt my arms and legs become bound, and I started to fly. I was still getting used to it, and the takeoff was a little jerky, but I still admired the peaceful town, even in the daytime, people seemed very nice here, I smiled as I saw a little boy sneak a vibrantly red apple to a horse, and he giggled as the horse licked his face. Eventually, I landed on the rooftop of the manor.

"That's all? I really thought that it'd be more entertaining than that!" I grumbled.

"Well, now we have to wait." I heard Drocell say to the side of me. I sighed, and walked downstairs, that's when I realized, night had fallen.

"Huh, it looks like I was flying for a little longer than I thought." I said, and my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Drocell asked, as usual, making me jump. I nodded sheepishly.

"Alright, I'll cook some fish." He said, walking past me. I went up to my room to get rid of my outer wear.

"_He's really cute isn't he?"_ A voice said in my head, a voice I hadn't heard in a while. The voice of my friend Hiroko would've said. My best friend, Hiroko was a total boy chaser; she was a Capricorn so I was pretty sure that they were the "strongest lovers" as she called herself. I smiled, no matter how many boys she liked, she would always rescue me in my time of need. Like at the baseball game, where some creep tried to grope me and she rushed in, kicked him in the nuts. That's actually how we met, and we never left each other's sides.

"Sarah, dinner is ready." Drocell said, coming in.

"Really? Already?" I said, following him to the Dining Room, on the table, was a fresh plate of Tuna. I licked my lips and sat down,

"Thanks!" And I quickly devoured it, he seemed to smirk at my gluttony.

"Well, that was great! Tanks a lot! Now I'm gonna head back to bed. Night." I said, hugging him. I truly appreciated everything he'd done for me today.

"Goodnight." He said, almost shocked. I smiled back at him, and went upstairs. _He is pretty cute. You're right. _I thought, and I giggled.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the delay, see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, I had writers block. It's also short because I was trying to finish before Thanksgiving. I hope you all enjoy and have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Sarah's POV:**

I woke up on my own, but the clock in my room, said 11: 33. I shot up, and rubbed my eyes.

"Meow." A soft little voice said, I looked to my side, and stretching on my bed next to me, was a little orange and white spotted kitten.

"Huh?" I said, picking her up, she mewed in my arms, and I giggled as she batted my loose braid with her little paw.

"Aw, you're cute. I think I'm gonna call you, Venus." I said, and I took my pillow and made a little bed for her, and took off one of the pillow cases as a blanket.

"I'll let you nap a bit." I said, pecking her little, pink nose. I got ready, getting in a blue dress, with white trimmings, and I let my hair just fall down on my back.

"Alright, I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get you some milk." I said, but when I got there, I ended picking out milk, and 2 salmon pieces, a piece of steak, and a little dog treat that we had for some reason. But when I got back to my room, someone was playing with my kitten, and that someone was Drocell, I peeked from my doorway, and saw him playing with a toy mouse, and the kitten was mewing along happily.

"I didn't know that you were susceptible to adorablness." I said, sitting down next to him.

"Well, it simply lowered my levels of defense." He said, with the hint of a blush on his cheeks. I smirked and put the food in front of Venus, and she happily licked it all up, and I could hear her purrs of excitement.

"Alright, let's go." He said, standing.

"Where now?" I sighed,

"Patricia will be arriving soon." He said, fixing his coat.

"Arriving?" I asked, but he was already out the door.

"I have a feeling that I will never understand him." I said, petting Venus' head as she rubbed against me affectionately.

**~Time Skip~**

So, we basically spent the whole day waiting for Patricia to finally come, which she did. But even then Drocell made me wait in the backroom.

"How are you?" Drocell asked her as she walked in.

"H-Hello." She said nervously, blushing as she took his hand. I glared at her, as she was clearly flirting with him, she was just like Hiroko! I stopped myself, because Drocell had made her cry now, and in a few minutes she passed out.

"What happened?" I asked, coming out as he picked her up.

"Inside." He commanded, and I was honestly really freaked out, he'd never acted this. I guess that this was what he was like in work mode or something. Until he started singing.

"London Bridges falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridges falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridges falling down, my fair lady. Build it up with bisque and glaze, bisque and glaze, bisque and glaze. Build it up with bisque and glaze, my fair lady." After being very disturbed, I followed him into another room that was empty besides a simple wooden table. He placed Patricia down on the table and kissed her finger with the ring on it. I glared at them with the fury of a thousand fiery suns.

"Alright. It's late now. Go to bed." Drocell ordered, and I nodded silently. When I went to my room, I thought over my decisions to go along with the plan.

"'Kay, I'll see how this one job works out, and then if it's shifty, I'll stop." I said, and then I soon fell asleep with Venus in my arms.

**~Time Skip~**

"Aah!" I shouted as I woke up with Drocell looking over my head.

"What is it?" He asked, with less monotone in his voice than usual.

"Stalker." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"You have 5 minutes." He said, and walked out the door.

"You have got to stop rushing me!" I shouted, and raced through the process, putting my hair up in a messy bun, and shoving myself through my dress. I raced out and gave Venus a little peck on the head.

"Be good." I shouted as I was halfway out the door. I got to the creepy room where Patricia was, and I saw Drocell over her, just like he was to me this morning. I felt burning heat in my chest and I was about to murder Patricia with a Chronicle of a Death Foretold.

"Oh, there you are. I shall go get food for you. I must've left it in the Kitchen. One second please." Drocell said, finally noticing me and racing right out. I sighed and I looked at Patricia's sleeping frame. She isn't all that great. I wonder why he chose her? I hadn't fully understood what I'd just thought about until I realized I was on the verge of punching the poor girl. I inhaled deeply and thought for a second. Now I'm a very clear woman, I understand all of my emotions after reading thousands of books throughout my life. I understood this one all too well. Jealousy. I swallowed nervously and then ran out of the room.

"Meow?" My running exercise was cut short by my little Venus in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there small one." I said, picking her up and positioning her on my shoulder.

"I feel like I'm Erik as Drocell's Christine from Phantom of the Opera." I whispered to her as I nuzzled her with my nose.

"'Why on earth are you talking to a cat?' I wondered to myself." An all too familiar deadened voice asked.

"Hey." I said weakly.

"I have breakfast for you." He said, handing me the tray jerkily, causing Venus to almost fall into a cup of maple syrup.

"What gives?" I asked, helping Venus down onto the ground.

"I apologize. I was just wondering to myself why you are not wearing shoes." He said, and I looked down to see my disgusting "white" socks on the red and now stained carpet.

"Hehe, one second." I said, racing back to my room with Venus clinging to my dress with her claws. I slammed the door behind me and sun to the ground, I looked at the tray he'd given me. The syrup spilled and was all over the food.

"I always did love syrup with my sausage." I sighed, but before even taking a bite, Drocell came in,

"Why aren't you ready? I'll need you for this." He said, dragging me from my bed.

"C'mon." I whined, but he simply dragged me along. I looked down and noticed that we were holding hands. I went bright red.

"Uh, Drocell?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." He responded.

"Our hands…"

"What about them?" I sighed,

"Nevermind." We got back into the room and there was Patricia, with the ring on her finger. Drocell dropped my hand and went over to her, he positioned his hands right above her body and a bright light emitted from his hands.

"Woah…" I whispered, and a purple crystal-like object floated out of her and into his glowing hands.

"Stop gazing and hand me her finger." He instructed coolly.

"Wh-Wha? Oh right." I said stupidly, and lifted the hand with the ring on it. He inhaled smoothly for once, and then with his glowing hands, placed them upon hers. A bright light suddenly swallowed the room. And then everything was silent. Deadly silent. I slowly opened my eyes and Patricia was gone, and instead a shining life-sized doll was in her place, with a smaller version sitting up next to her. Like any other sane person, I panicked.

"Wh-What? What happened to her?" Drocell simply walked over to my hyperventilating form, irritating me with his cool exterior.

"Drocell!-mph!" I was interrupted by his lips on mine. They were cold yeah but still! My first kiss! Stolen from me like that! And never to be said aloud, he wasn't that bad a kisser. We broke apart after what seemed like forever, and he gave me smirk. I was about to pass

"I thought to myself, 'That was fun.'" He said to my agape expression, and then left. I touched my lips, still wet. I covered my mouth, and ran to my room again.

"Venus!" I cried out, hopping over my kitten and looking at myself in the vanity, Venus hopped onto the vanity and cocked her head to the side as if saying, 'what's wrong?' in the cutest way ever.

"Am I in love?" The jealous rages, the way he makes my heart flutter when he looks at me with those amethyst eyes. I must conclude, I am in love.

"My first kiss… My first crush..." This would be interesting to tell Hiroko when I got back home.

**Narrator's POV:**

Drocell walked up to his master's room, and opened the doors.

"I did as you instructed, Master." he said on one knee.

"Good, good. Did she enjoy it?" The 'master' asked.

"I believe so."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"It was not as horrific as I expected." The man stood, turning on his heels jerkily, and walked out.

"I thought to myself, 'I wonder why my master made me do that? I don't understand why. Or why I hear slow drums everywhere.'" He shrugged jerkily. Not knowing that those slow drums were the beating of a new heart.

**A/N: Sorry! Like I told you, MASS writer's block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New Partner**

**A/N: I am now obsessed with Kpop again. My favorites are EXO, Girls Generation, BIGBANG, 2NE1, F(x), and BEAST. LUHAN LEFT! (Only peeps who listen to **

**EXO will understand why I am heartbroken. Probably not why after maybe 5 months.) I'm also obsessed with Supernatural. (Destiel for the win!) I was re-**

**reading my stories. And when I read my old writing, I cry. So I've been editing, also I don't want to make my files stale and then they expire. ANYWAYS, I **

**was originally going to write something for Valentine's Day, but then I was forced to shut down my computer and half of my files were lost. Yay! I can no **

**longer access my computer without a password. The worst part is, I can't play my RPG games anymore because the ones I downloaded were deleted, and I **

**can't download anything! Life is worthless now… I also have to write on Google Doc, because guess what else was deleted? Microsoft Word. MICROSOFT **

**WORD. Now I'm just ranting. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my writing.**

**Sarah's POV:**

I was with Drocell, and we were going to check up on our "guest". When I saw her, she looked as if she was claimed by death. She wasn't breathing, but if she was then it

was in the tiniest gulps of air physically possible. Her eyes were closed and her mouth opened in the smallest of O's.

"She's still alive right?" I asked as Drocell felt around her face and hands, which I realized were shiny, as if porcelain.

"She is more than all right my dear, for she has become a true doll now. But for now she is sleeping." Drocell explained, almost happily, but he was still incapable of that.

"What will happen when she wakes up?" I asked,

"Hm. I don't quite know." I stared at him with my mouth agape.

"For now she is just sleeping, that is all I am told. She will remain like this for a while according to my Master."

"W-wait! You can't just leave her like that! She looks practically dead!" I exclaimed,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you can't just say 'oh well' and leave her like this!" Drocell cocked his head to the side, and then walked over to me, cupping my cheek with his cold hands.

"She is fine my dear. All dolls go through this stage, some longer than others, so for now we must leave her. She will awaken in time. For now we must keep her somewhere

safe." After shocking me with his intense stare, he picked Patricia up and walked out of the room. I was about to follow him, but I remember feeling dizzy, and Drocell was at

my side.

"Relax; I will take you to bed. Relax." He said, almost soothingly. I nodded slowly, and closed my eyes.

**Drocell's POV:**

I put Sarah in her room, and got back to the girl. She wasn't nearly as pretty as Sarah, but my Master chose her so I must follow orders.

"I thought to myself, 'I wonder if the spell worked,'" I placed Patricia in the Doll Room, and then started on my way to the next victim's house. By tomorrow, Sarah should

approve of our plan. I soon arrived at Grace's house, and jumped up to her windowsill. I placed the ring in the mahogany jewelry box, and walked to the window.

"Excuse me sir?" I turned around to see the girl sitting up from her bed. Taking in her features, she had vibrant red hair, and green eyes.

"Um, what are you doing in my room?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm simply checking up on you." I replied, and she nodded slowly, but then lit up like a child on Christmas Day.

"You're my guardian angel!" She whispered excitedly, I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Guardian angel?" I repeated, and she nodded again.

"You've been watching over me haven't you? I know, my mum told me about you. You watch over me and keep me safe, and report to the Lord what I have done. Although,

I expected you to be in a more angelic outfit." I simply blinked at what she was saying, I guess that I could play along.

"Yes, my partner and I have been keeping an eye on you, and soon we will bring you to your reward for all of the good deeds you have done." I said, and she squealed.

"I'm so excited!" She said happily,

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Grace? What on earth are you doing up? The Master will be very displeased if you wake up with dark rings under your eyes again." A stern voice said from behind the door.

"Nothing Nanny!" Grace shouted, and ushered me to the window,

"Hurry, or else she'll see you." The girl said in hushed whispers as I fit through her large window.

"I will see you soon my dear." I said, bowing, and with that I was off.

**Sarah's POV:**

I woke up to Venus' rough tongue licking my face.

"Morning baby." I said stretching.

"Hurry. We must leave soon." I spun around to see Drocell standing at the door.

"Wh-What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed, and he simply tilted his head to the side.

"I am waking you from sleep." I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"N-Nevermind. What time is it?" I asked,

"11." I looked out the window and saw that it was pitch black.

"Oh. Ok-" but when I turned back to him, he'd already left.

"Hmph. Men." I giggled, and got dressed. I went upstairs to where we normally met, and Drocell was already there. As usual.

"Alright. Word of caution, when you arrive there, pretend that you're an angel."

"What?" But he'd already lightly pushed me off of the roof. It was so much more different to be flying over pure darkness. Every now and then there would be a streetlamp,

but that was it. Eventually, we landed at an open window, where a little girl with fiery hair and emerald eyes was waiting eagerly.

"You're back!" She said in a hushed whisper once the two of us landed inside.

"Of course. This is my partner. We will be giving you your reward soon. Just wait patiently." I glanced over at Drocell, I had no idea what he was saying, reward?

"I'm so excited! Thank you!" She squealed quietly, running up to us and hugging me. My eyes widened, and I awkwardly patted her back.

"I will see you tomorrow then?" She asked,

"O-Of course." I stuttered.

"Yay! I will sleep now so that God will know that I don't stay up later like Molly Higgins!" She said in a hushed whisper, and then pounced onto her bed, and flew under the

covers.

"Come." Drocell said, and soon we were back home.

"Um, Drocell? What reward are we talking about?" I asked,

"Her very own doll of course. Tonight, you will learn how to create dolls." I thought that he was joking, but when he brought out stencils and clay, I realized that I was going

to actually be building a doll.

**~Time Skip~**

After countless hours of molding, sanding, hammering, and other exhausting ac

tivities, I'd finally finished fixing her roots on. The doll looked just like the girl I'd met the previous night.

"Hey Drocell, is the doll supposed to look like someone you know?" I asked,

"Of course." He said, fixing the last few stitches of her dress.

"Oh my. It is time to go." He said, and walked out with the doll in his arms, I ran after him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Jerk. He left me here!"

**~Time Skip~**

"Sarah. I need your help." Drocell called, waking me up.

"Wh-Wha?" I muttered, half asleep. Drocell was placing the girl onto the table.

"Another one?" I asked,

**Drocell's POV:**

"Of course. They have to. They all have to." Sarah groaned in pain, and clutched her head.

"Argh! My head is…" Her eyes suddenly opened and they started to glow. Eventually, the light dimmed, and she slumped onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked, helping her off of the floor. She looked at me through deadened eyes.

"Let us resume our work." She said in a tone similar to mine. My eyes widened in shock, and I started to tremble. She was gone. Her smile. Her voice. Her heart. It was all

gone. What was the Master thinking!? As I thought, Sarah was preparing Grace. After I became stabilized, Grace was already prepared, and Sarah was carrying her to the

Doll Room.

"How did Master?" I thought aloud and when I went to see her, she was asleep.

"Sarah." I whispered, walking to her bedside, and crouched down to her level.

"Hm? What is it Drocell?" She said sleepily in her cute voice. I sighed silently. She was alright again.

"Did you finish the job?" When I asked this, her eyes deadened, and she replied blandly,

"Yes I did. The Master will be proud." And then she closed her eyes and appeared to sleep again. My eyes widened slightly at my new realization. I stood back up, and left the

room. I headed straight for the Master's office. He was in there, along with the dog. I never did like the dog.

"Master. Something is wrong."

"Oh? With our guest? Or should I say, your new partner."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Frost Fair Date! **

**A/N: YES. I AM ALIVE!**

**Disclaimer: I own my writing. YOU CAN'T DENY MY RIGHTS!**

**Sarah's POV:**

"Sarah. Sarah. Sarah."

"Huh? W-What?" I mumbled, and I opened my eyes to Drocell staring down at me. I've grown used to this, so I simply yawned and sat up.

"10 minutes. Dress warm." He said, and gestured to some clothing resting on my chair. I got ready, and soon I was bundled in a woolen, purple coat, and I

was wearing a white hat that almost resembled a beanie. I pecked Venus on her head and raced out of the room and onto the roof. Drocell was already

there, dressed in his usual attire for leaving the house.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked, smoothing my hat down.

"Hm. It was simply lying on the coat rack." He said in his stoic and nonchalant voice.

"Uh-huh." I said skeptically.

"Alright, now stand still." I felt the familiar feeling of string wrapping around my arms and ankles, and I was soon in the air. I noticed the Thames, which was

usually frozen and deserted.

We continued walking through the fair, and it really was amazing. We stopped at one stand for a Japanese dish, called taiyaki. Of course, what that really

meant was, Drocell bought it for me and took the smallest of nips at mine. He also bought me a necklace, a golden pendant with an emerald in the middle.

"Thank you," I said excitedly, my breath clearly visible as I struggled to put the necklace on.

"It will be better when I fix it for you." Drocell said, taking it out of my hands and placing it in his breast pocket. I huffed impatiently like a small child.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Look! Toys!" A familiar voice rang out through the fair. I spun around to see Sammy run past me. My eyes widened and I chased after her. I was about to

reach her when a show nearby, and a crowd flooded, blocking me from her.

"No! Sammy!" I shoved through the crowd, and I found her!

"Sammy!" I shouted happily, but when she turned around, it was simply a small girl that wasn't Sammy. She simply smiled sheepishly at me, and then ran.

I dropped down on my knees. What was I thinking? Sammy? Here in Victorian Era London?

"I am so stupid!" I shouted, earning stares from the people around me.

"Sarah." I looked up with tears in my eyes at Drocell. For a split second, I thought that I saw emotion in his eyes, but I must have been delusional. I think

that I went a bit mental, because then he knelt down next to me and embraced me tightly.

"It is all right. I am here." He said in an almost empathetic voice. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you." I whispered, then we stood, earning glances from the crowd, and smiles from the older people. I flushed red when I realized that he never

released my hand. We passed by a little girl with blonde hair looking at a toy ark.

"Perfect! I need it for Ciel!" She shouted loudly, making my eardrums bleed.

"We have found a new one." Drocell muttered. I frowned and looked down at the ground. Drocell has been doing work without me, and he said that he was

almost done with everyone, which concerned me. And there was a burden in the back of my mind, that I just wanted to get rid of, but it lingered 24/7. I

accidentally bumped into someone, who roughly pushed me off and into Drocell.

"Sorry!" I apologized to him, he simply smirked and looked ahead, to where an ice competition was going on.

"Wow! Drocell can we watch?" I asked, fascinated by the statue of Queen Victoria, which had:

"The ring." I whispered. Drocell nodded, and took my hand, walking off.

"What about the ring?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Do not worry." He said. And I didn't ask again.

**Drocell's POV:**

Good. The ring is in place. I thought silently. I glanced down at Sarah, her skills had greatly improved the production. Tonight I would tell her.

"Drocell, I decided to make our guest your partner. You obviously need help. If you would like to remove her from her stoic state, then you must tell her

everything. I think that it would be quite a good show, wouldn't you?" Master's words flooded back into my head, I knew what I had to do, I just didn't want

to know what she would say back to me.

**~Time Skip~**

**Sarah's POV:**

I sat in my bed, petting Venus, who was having a wrestling match with a piece of string. I smiled at her, and started to doze off, until Drocell entered.

"Oh, can I help you?" I asked, removing Venus so that he could sit. He didn't move, but instead, he sighed. As in, he showed emotion!

"There is something that I must tell you."

"Alright." I replied cautiously,

"You have been helping me with work. You just don't know it." I blinked, confused by his statement.

"Master has blessed you, giving you skills in puppetry, the price would be bits and pieces of your soul." My eyes widened, and I took a couple seconds to take

it in. I inhaled, and looked at Drocell dead in the face.

"Alright. How do we break it?" I asked, and he replied,

"I just did."

"Oh." Now I didn't know what to say.

"Would you like to help me with our next customer? She's already here." He said, smiling at me. my eyes widened, and I nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Let's!"

**A/N: Yeah… This definitely will be one of my not as good stories…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Final Costumer**

**A/N: Final Chapter! Thank y'all for reading my not as good story, and I will be posting another series for both **_**Book of Circus, **_**and **_**Book of Murder, **_**so watch out for that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own my writing, OCs, but not **_**Kuroshitsuji.**_

**Sarah's POV:**

I followed Drocell downstairs, and there were two girls. One was the blonde girl we'd seen earlier, and the other was-

"Sammy." I whispered, but Drocell held me back, whispering.

"Do not worry. She will be fine. The Master will spare her. Just please wait." His warm breath on my ear made me blush no doubt, but I nodded silently. He walked out, and spoke to the two of them. I listened in the corner, the blonde one was having boy problems, and Sammy… She was remembering her father. I grit my teeth, remembering when she told us what her father did to her and her family. Drocell started the music, and both of them smiled, Drocell then offered both of them one doll. But what he said next was most disturbing.

"We'll give him, you two." The two both had the Hope Rings, and they started to glow. Then, they both collapsed. Drocell picked up the blonde one, and I picked up Sammy. We took them to the Doll Room, and placed them on tables.

"Let us begin." And then he did something that I've never seen him do, he took off his gloves, revealing doll hands. My eyes widened in shock, but Drocell didn't seem phased by it. I ignored it, and continued, removing the dress, and exposed her limbs, just as Drocell had done.

"_Build it up with wax and stone, wax and stone, wax and stone. Build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady."_ He sung, and took out said materials, and chanted under his breath, causing the blond girl to glow, and then become wax, and stone.

"There. We are done with her." He said, and placed her in a wooden chair.

"Now, it is time for her." He looked down at Sammy.

"_Build it up with clay and steel, clay and steel, clay and steel. Build it up with clay and steel, my fair lady."_ He sung, and chanted, causing her to glow, and then was indeed, made of clay and steel.

"Why clay and steel?" I asked, stroking her cold cheek.

"Clay, for she has a soft soul, and steel for the cruel and cold curse placed upon her." Drocell said.

"Curse?"

"She is a painbearer, and can feel pain of those that she would die for, or many humans at once feeling similar pain." Drocell explained.

"Really?" I looked down at her, she was still only a child, for one to bear something like that was horrible.

"You know her, don't you?" Drocell asked, jerkily tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, she was a girl who went to the same school as me. _Aishiteru Secondary School, _and we were both in the newspaper club. She was the heart and soul of it really." I chuckled, remembering some of the stupid things we did to write a simple paper.

"Do you miss it?" Drocell asked,

"I do. But, I'm happy here with you as well." I said, giving him a reassuring smile, in which he returned.

"There is one more thing that I must tell you to break the spell put on you by the Master." Drocell admitted,

"What is it?" I asked,

"I-"

_SLAM!_

"Alright! Here we go!" A feminine voice was heard from downstairs.

"What was that?" I asked, but Drocell simply took the candlestick holder, and went downstairs, I followed, and we walked in to see a doll sliced open, with sawdust leaking out of her neck. There was also a young boy with an eyepatch, and a man with red hair, and a pair of scissors.

"What a useless doll. I'll have to make them stronger next time." Drocell sighed, then raised his arm, and sung,

"_Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady."_ And from behind us, more dolls marched into the room, and then Drocell took my hand, leading me out of the room. We went upstairs, and into the ballroom, where Drocell helped me up onto the balcoline.

"Drocell, who is that boy?" I asked,

"Ciel Phantomhive. The ring's true master." He replied,

"Ciel Phantomhive," I mused, and in he ran.

"What shall we use for you? Clay would just wash away, but steel is too cruel." Drocell said,

"So we thought, _Build it up, with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady."_ Drocell and I sung, and Ciel ran into another room.

"Alright. Please place our guests into the tall tower." Drocell said, and I nodded. Of course, this was easier said than done, because trying to care two kids is hard enough, when said kids are made of _steel_ and _wood._ It's even harder. As I was dragging them into the tower, something flew from one of the windows of the mansion. I shrugged it off and continued dragging them along. Of course, it took even _more_ effort to get them up the 3 floors of stairs. I heaved them onto chairs, and then went back into the mansion. I was greeted by Drocell,

"Sarah. Listen carefully. Stay in your room until I return." He ordered, gripping my arms tightly.

"Drocell, my arms hurt." I whispered. Drocell, released me, then walked off. I walked into my room, where Venus was growling and hissing at the window.

"What's wrong?" I looked outside, to where a huge, white dog was running into the tower, followed by the two men I saw earlier, and a man dressed in all black. My eyes widened as I saw Drocell hop into a window in the tower. I ran from the mansion into the tower. I listened byt the doorframe of the only room in the tower, and heard the man in black say,

"Whatever materials that _you_ were made out of were obviously not in the highest quality." I spun to look into the room, where an axe split open Drocells' skull. I dropped onto the floor just as he fell from the rafters. Tears flowed freely from my eyes and onto the ground. The man in black looked at me, and gave me a cruel smirk, before continuing.

"Why is there blood and straw coming out of his wound?" Sammy asked, who was currently awake.

"It seems that something, or someone, gave him emotions, emotions as strong as love. It simply wasn't strong enough though." The man in black stated with an amused tone. I began to cry even more, and ran downstairs so that they couldn't hear my sobs. After a minute or so, they left the tower, and I ran back to Drocell.

"Drocell." I whispered, running a hand through his blood-stained hair.

"S-Sarah." He replied, jerking his head to look at me.

"Drocell! You're alive!" I hugged him close to me, his cold body comforted me.

"Right, what you need to hear to break the spell, is… that I-I love you." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened, and I responded with tears falling.

"M-me too. I love you too Drocell." I whispered back, and kissed his cold lips.

"Good." I waited for him to say more. But he didn't. Realization hit me, and I clutched his dead body closer to mine.

"Please… No… Don't leave me… Please... " I sobbed.

"I love you." I sniffed. After mourning a bit more, I left him on one of the chairs, with his eyes propped closed. I walked back to the mansion, and I heard singing. I went upstairs to see Sammy singing to the dolls, and I saw them stand, and talk. I couldn't help but envy them. They got to go back to the ones that they loved. Why couldn't I? I ran back to the mansion, and I cried and cried. Venus attempted to comfort me, but she eventually gave up. _Why God? Why? Why was my happiness taken away from me?_

**~Time Skip~**

It's been 4 months since Drocell died. I still roamed the halls with Venus by my side. I'd patched up Drocell's head, and cleaned his hair, and he sits peacefully in the old Doll Room. I didn't eat much anymore, and the food would still grow in the icebox, so I never worried about that. Today, I went to feed Venus in the Kitchen, but today the man that I'd met the first day that I came here, the "Master", was there, drinking tea.

"O-Oh! Hello. I'm sorry for intruding." I bowed, just as Drocell instructed me to whenever the master was in my presence.

"Oh, no need my Dear, I was waiting for you after all." He said, standing. I took in his features, he definitely was beautiful, he probably could pull off the appearance of a woman if he tried.

"What do you need?" I asked,

"Well you see, I'm going to purify this town very soon, and since you are already pure, you may return. The experiment was a failure after all." He said, but I didn't question anything he said.

"So it is time for you to return home. And I do hope that you like the gifts that I left for you." He said, and that's the last I heard, for a bright light swallowed me, and that's the last thing that I remember from that house.

I woke up sprawled in an empty alley. The sound of police sirens alerted me, and I was greeted by bright lights. Two men stepped out of the police car, and I was placed in the car. I don't remember that much, because I was still dizzy, but they questioned me for a couple hours, and then took me home. My mother was there, and she sobbed once she saw me. I cried as well, but that's all I could remember about that night.

**~Time Skip~**

Today was my first day back to school, I walked to school with Hiroko, who had sobbed when we'd first reunited. I told her everything about what happened, and she accepted it all! She still asked questions about Drocell though, and it did make me feel better to answer them, and she knew it. We parted ways once we got into the school, and I went to my locker, where a familiar red-haired man was waiting for me.

"You." I whispered, and he grinned a wide, shark tooth grin.

"Hello darling." He said,

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, glaring fiercely at him.

"I am simply here to deliver a message, William let me do this!" He squealed,

"What's the message?" I sighed,

"Oh yes, don't be surprised if he asks to be a part of your 'Newspaper Club'." And with that, he walked away. I shook his creepy atmosphere off, and opened my locker. Familiar pictures and sticky notes covered in books I had to read, covered the small container. I smiled, and crossed out so many classics, like Hamlet, or Romeo and Juliet. I could almost smell the pages from the books. Drocell always had that same scent. I took out my Geometry binder, and walked to class. I sat down next to Alison, who was also in the Newspaper Club, who hugged me and went on about how worried they were. Mr. Park, our teacher walked in, and placed a couple hundred pounds of Geometry homework on my desk.

"You have a month to catch up, until then, I won't give you anymore." And with that, he walked off. I sighed, and started working on it as he started his lecture. I was halfway done with my first packet, when I heard the door handle click and footsteps quickly followed.

"Oh, you must be the new student. Have a seat next to Ms. James." I looked up at my name, to see-

"Sorry, Mr. Park. I promise it won't happen again." Drocell was standing there, with a sheepish look on his face. His gaze met mine, and he smiled warmly, and walked over to the empty seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Drocell Keinz. Nice to meet you." He said warmly, and gave me a small smirk. I didn't know what to do with this Drocell twin, so I smiled at him and replied,

"You too, I'm Sarah James."

"A pleasure." And he took my hand that was on my desk, and kissed it lightly. It felt like a shock of electricity, and I shuddered.

"Mr. Keinz and Ms. James, please wait until after my class for those things." Mr. Park said, and the entire class laughed. I flushed a bit, but Drocell simply smiled and went back to work.

**~Time Skip~**

School was over, and I went to the Library to where our club meetings were held.

"WELCOME BACK!" I was greeted with noisemakers and streamers. A large sign that read, "Welcome Back Sarah!" in big letters was hanging from the ceiling, and I was tackled by Hiroko,and I laughed along with everyone else. They'd prepared some cake for me, and I couldn't help but feel instantly better, and I'd almost forgotten about the Drocell look-alike. That is until, he walked in asking about the newspaper club.

"Drocell!" I exclaimed, he smiled at me,

"I knew it was you." He said, and walked over to me and Hiroko.

"I'm sure now that Mr. Park's class is over, I can do what I want now, can't I?" He asked, and kissed me! My eyes widened, but I noticed a familiar cold feel to his lips, and that's when I knew, it was him. It was Drocell! I wrapped my arms around him, and a series of cheers and whistles were heard. We broke apart, and he whispered to me,

"I missed you too."

**A/N: It feels really great to have this one done, I'd put so much time and effort into what to write for this story, and now it's over. Thank you for reading, and this has been, **_**The Girl in the Alley.**_


End file.
